


Attention

by Mr Dixonfusch (GohanRoxas)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/Mr%20Dixonfusch
Summary: All this talk of marines and the military has been giving Becky ideas. Ideas she can't wait to suggest to her girlfriend.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough CharLynch smut out there, I tell you. And that's usually where I come in.

The first night after Becky returned from the movie shoot, they were on the red-eye travelling to the next house show. The second night they worked a six-woman tag match with the Riott Squad. The third night it was a tag match against Carmella and Natalya.

The fourth night? Oh sweet baby Jesus, the fourth night.

Their love life wasn't exactly stale, but...absence makes the heart grow fonder, and makes the mind grow restless. Evidently both of them had been thinking about what to do when they finally got their one-on-one reunion.

Because almost as soon as Charlotte walked in the door, she saw Becky, clad in full camouflage gear (well, camo cargo pants, combat boots, a camo hat and a tight black tank top), standing rigid and straight.

The blonde had to blink. “Uh. Becks? What are you doing?”

“That's what are you doing, ma'am, Private Flair!” Becky half-shouted, sounding and looking like a goddamn drill sergeant. “I will accept no insubordination!”

_ Oh my God _ … Was the redhead really pulling a military gimmick right now? Solely because she’d been working on  _ The Marine _ ? She just laughed and saluted mockingly, putting her keys down in the nearby bowl. 

Becky seemed to tense further. “Was that some kind of backsass, Flair?”

Another laugh spluttered out from closed lips. “No.”

“Flair, you know your mouth is no good at lying. Keep it up and I’ll have to find something better for it to do!”

And Charlotte was bundled over in laughter, this close to rolling on the floor in the fetal position.

Becky’s hard exterior immediately fell and she pouted. “Aww, come on, Char, work with me here,” she whined cutely.

The blonde sat up on the floor and eventually rose to her feet. “Sorry. It’s just...that was so silly!”

“Char! I haven't even gotten to the ‘stare at my privates’ joke yet!”

Charlotte wiped a tear out of her eye and she stepped closer to her  _ drill sergeant _ . “Okay, I’ll bite. Maybe.” She pushed herself closer to Becky and pressed a kiss to the redhead’s lips, an act that was reciprocated eagerly. “I missed you while you were kicking ass in the mountains.”

“But I wanted to kick arse with you,” Becky muttered.

Charlotte was about to respond when...she felt something new pushing against her inner thigh. Something that definitely wasn't normally there. Something hard...and it was in Becky's crotch region. “Becks?”

The Irish lass winced. “Too much? This is kinda where I was leading with the whole  _ use your mouth for something else _ line.”

“Oh my fucking god, Becky.” She had to laugh in disbelief.

“What?! I wanted to try something different!”

Her girlfriend's response wasn't verbal. She smirked and very briefly kissed at her lover’s neck - something that never failed to make the redhead moan - before dropping to her knees and kneeling in front of her. “I’ve been insubordinate, Sergeant Lynch,” she breathed, almost adopting a Southern Belle kind of accent. “Please tell me to do to make it up to you, ma'am.”

Becky found herself grinning as she looked down at her lover, usually so proud and eager to at least tussle before Amy kind of submission...and yet here she was, relenting to Becky's ideas with a sly little smirk on her face. “You can start by unzipping my fly, Private.”

Charlotte had to contain the laugh and just nodded, reaching out to expertly unzip the fly on the cargo pants...and almost got her eye poked out by the green false penis that made its appearance. Green. Of course.

“Suck on it,” Becky ordered, biting her lip at the sound of her own domineering voice. God, this was so different. That was what made it so hot.

The blonde again didn't respond with words, simply pushing herself forwards and pulling as much of the toy into her mouth as she could. The room became full of quiet sucking noises as Charlotte bobbed her head slowly and methodically, watching Becky's reaction closely.

As it turned out, the faux sergeant had tossed away her hat and top and was moaning, palming her own breasts gently as she watched Charlotte effectively suck her off. Again, this was such a change in pace. If anything, before tonight a stunt like this would have had reversed roles. Tonight was special.

“Off,” Becky muttered, pulling away and grabbing Charlotte’s arm firmly but tenderly, leading her to the nearby table and bending her over it.

Charlotte let out a quiet gasp of pleased shock, suddenly incredibly excited to see just how far Becky's latent dominant side would go now that it had control.

The answer came sooner than expected. The redhead grabbed and pulled off her lover’s shorts, leaving them pooled at her feet before grabbing at lean hips and pushing the toy deep inside her.

“Fuck!” Charlotte suddenly grunted, grabbing the other edge of the table with both hands. The addition wasn't expected, but it was most definitely welcomed.

Becky found herself with the same sort of playful smirk she’d seen time and again on Charlotte's face...and she loved the feeling. It took her no time at all to grip her lover’s hips tightly and begin to thrust.

God, she missed this. Not necessarily exactly this, but...the feeling of her and Becky together. Not just physically, but also emotionally. Admittedly, she didn't expect their reunion to be Becky dressed like a soldier, bending her over a table and taking her from behind, but still!

Charlotte moaned and panted heavily, gripping the table edge even tighter as she pushed herself against Becky's hips.

All pretense of their roles was gone now, aside from where it all began. Now it was just the two of them, loving one another in the most physical way possible. 

The redhead grunted and bit her lip harder, the buildup of emotions balling into an almost greedy desire for her. Hips began moving faster and stronger, strong enough to shift the table a few inches.

“Oh fuck, Becks!” Charlotte moaned, her back arching as she let her lover let go and simply take her. Oh, she was going to get her back for this soon enough. But right now?

Right now nothing was on her mind other than this.

Becky’s grip moved up her lover’s body to almost be at her breasts, the angle change making her thrusts shorter, harder and faster. “Char…” she grunted.

The blonde was whispering words of encouragement as she backed further onto the toy, reveling in the feeling...and all of a sudden she knew that she enjoyed submitting to her lover almost as much as making her lover submit. It was like a bulb had been lit in her mind’s eye, and her efforts to commit to this doubled.

Eventually Becky could stand simplicity no longer. She pulled Charlotte off the table, reached up and pulled off the blonde’s top before undoing the bra in a swift motion. Her callused hands immediately grabbed at her lover’s breasts, cupping and squeezing firmly even as her hips continued to move.

“Becky!” Charlotte shouted, gritting her teeth from the sheer force of pleasure she was feeling in that one moment. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to hold her release back much longer.

“Do it,” the Irish lass grunted fiercely, now fully aware of the brief change in their dichotomy. “Cum for me, Char...say my name…”

“ _ Becky!! _ ” The blonde almost screamed herself hoarse as she came, groaning and pushing more onto the toy as she twitched, coming down from the long awaited high.

It was like a trance had been broken at that very moment. Suddenly the old, submissive, happy-go-lucky Becky was back and she was shocked at what had happened. “Um...wow. That, shit...that just…”

She couldn't even finish the sentence as Charlotte pounced on her and began tearing off fabric.

The fourth night after Becky came back from filming? Well, that was the longest night of all. 


End file.
